


Sorry, Im a WHAT

by borhansjunie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All of the demigods have ADHD and Dyslexia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Eri Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), Eri-centric (My Hero Academia), Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Reference Mental Illness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, It Gets Slightly Worse Before It Gets Better, Kids are Demigods, Monsters, No Romance, OOC, Pro Heroes are Greek Gods, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi-centric, Soft Shinsou Hitoshi, Will add tags as I go, basically its bnha but if they were demigods, but not really, idk - Freeform, im too lazy to tag everyone cuz there are too many characters, kinda??, so just trust me that characters i say are there are there, thats not the focus here bOI, uh, y u h
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borhansjunie/pseuds/borhansjunie
Summary: A PJO/HOO Boku no Hero Academia AU!Follow the journey of Hitoshi Shinsou, as he is suddenly thrust into the confusing world of greek gods and goddesses, monsters, and demigods. Wait wait wait, what do you MEAN he's also a demigod?this is my first fic on ao3 and in this fandom so please be mindful of that lol
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Class 1-A & Shinsou Hitoshi, Class 1-B & Shinsou Hitoshi, Eri & Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou Hitoshi & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Hitoshi

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably have slow updates as i am indeed still a lowly student in high school.
> 
> this is honestly purely self indulgent, i just wanted more toshi centric content.  
> i was mostly inspired by the eggo man on youtube so go check them out! their animatics are great!

Ever since he was born, Shinsou Hitoshi felt that he was cursed.

Having been bounced from foster home to foster home since he was 7, the boy was used to the constant move and the constant change. But just because he was used to it didn't mean he was happy about it. The purple haired boy let out a soft sigh as he stared out the car window. "We're almost there Hitoshi.", called out his social worker. "The Yukimura's are really nice, i'm sure you're gonna like them." ' _Yeah thats what you say about all the families i get dumped onto._ ' Hitoshi knew exactly what was going to happen, having done this song and dance a thousand times. The fosters would usually be rude, brash and overall bad, and in a few months time he'd be back in this car, heading to another family. Or they would actually be decent, but sooner or later something would happen and Hitoshi will have to move again. Shinsou watched as the streets went by with a stoic expression. ' _Wonder which one these people will be._ ' Soon the car pulled into a parking complex, deep in the city. Once his social worker, Mr. Han parked, Shinsou grabbed his things and got out of the car. He took a deep breath, and with a tiredness in his eyes no 14 year old should have, followed after Mr. Han.

As they walked, Hitoshi reflected. So far most of his placements were not the best. He would usually be out of those in about 4 to 5 months if he was lucky. Sure there were a few where he was content, they never screamed or hit him. But somehow his rotten luck always caught up with him. Everytime he managed to settle down, something would eventually ruin it for him. Either at school with the bullying or issues with his ADHD and dyslexia, or something happening with his foster siblings, there would soon be a call for Mr. Han to come and pick Hitoshi up. It sucked. The luckiest he got was when he was 10 and managed to stay with a sweet lady for 19 months. Ms. Janice had been so kind, making sure to not smother Hitoshi, but still provide support and care. With her, he felt like maybe he could finally have a home. But then reality hit him like a brick. She had just turned 39 a few months earlier, Hitoshi and all the other foster kids celebrated with her.

| - |

The oddest thing about her death was the way it happened. Someone had been trying to break in at night. Hitoshi had been up due to his insomnia so when he heard ruckus from the living room he quickly ran to his caretaker's room. After telling him to wait in the room, she went out while dialing the police. Hitoshi hadn't listened and instead followed behind her. The scene he came to view would haunt his dreams for ages. The robber had successfully managed to get in and was now standing threateningly over Ms Janice who was on the floor. They were female, with a wicked and cruel smile on their face. The woman's eyes looked like a cats, and her hair seemed to wriggle and sway on her head. As the 10 year old watched in horror, the woman grabbed Hitoshi's caretaker, holding her up by the neck. She had countless scratches along her arms and torso that leaked blood at a steady pace. Ms. Janice hissed in pain as the woman's claw like nails dug into her neck drawing blood. Hitoshi suddenly snapped out of his stupor and scrambled to go hide. As he darted down the hall he dove into a storage closet that they put all the linens in. As he burrowed under them he tried to take deep breaths to calm down, his whole body shaking.

Suddenly the knob rattled. Hitoshi stopped breathing. He stayed absolutely still as the door opened, eyes glassy with unshed tears. He heard the monstrous woman cackle to herself, then speak, "Come on out, child." Hitoshi's blood turned to ice. A chuckle. "I won't harm you, now come out." Tears started to roll down Hitoshi's face. The woman sighed. As she started to pull away the cloth from where the young boy was hiding, there was a loud yell. She froze and let out a sharp hiss, and glared at where Hitoshi was. Her footsteps retreated and the purple haired boy heard the crash of breaking glass. As he sat there the linens slipped from on top of him and revealed his unruly hair. He hadn't even noticed the loud rushing footsteps that passed by as the police stormed the home. He trembled as he took short gasping breaths, eyes unseeing as tears rolled down his face. This was how a police officer found him.

He had been placed in an ambulance, wrapped in a shock blanket. His foster siblings were brought out one by one, as the police cars lights flashed. The police questioned everyone, Hitoshi barely able to describe what happened to the officer that was taking his statement. Hours later, Mr. Han arrived, looking frantic. Once the elderly man spotted Shinsou, he rushed over, asking the officer who had been watching the boy what happened. As the two conversed in whispered tones, Shinsou shivered, staring down at the floor with dried tear tracks on his face. A hand ran through his hair comfortingly, but he just sat there. Soon Mr. Han picked Hitoshi up and took him over to his car, setting the boy inside and buckling him in. Soon he came back with a duffle bag full of Hitoshi's things and set it in the trunk. As they drove off, Shinsou started crying again, whimpering softly in the backseat. After the incident he had been placed in temporary housing with a young couple. He stayed with them for a few weeks before being moved once again. He never found out what happened to Ms. Janice

| - |

Shinsou let out another sigh, shaking the memories from his head, which caused his social worker to look at him. "Look Hitoshi, they're great people, you're just gonna have to adjust okay?" Shifting his duffle bag on his shoulder, the teen grunted. "Promise me you'll at least make an effort to get along with them?" He nodded. "Alright" They soon came to a stop in front of an apartment door. The older male knocked. The door swung open, almost hitting Hitoshi's foot. "Ah! Mr. Han, nice to see you again! And this must be Hitoshi!" In front of him was a tall brunette man, who the teen assumed was Mr. Yukimura. "Nice to meet you sir.", he mumbled, bowing his head. The man chuckled heartily. "Alright Mr. Yukimura, i'll be heading off now! Take care Hitoshi, don't go getting into trouble now."

He watched as Mr. Han walked off, then turned back to his newest placement. "Well come on in and we can get ya all settled in, alright?" Hitoshi stepped inside, looking around at the interior of the hall. There were a few pictures hanging of the man and who he assumed was his wife. "Come on in and i can show you where you'll be staying, Hitoshi.", called out the man. As he walked he eyed the place, wary. He soon stepped into a room with a bunkbed and a single. "The single is yours, kid. Bunkbeds are used by Max and Sam. Make yourself at home, dinner will be ready soon." As the male walked out, Hitoshi walked to the bed and set down his bag on top. He took a deep breath as he looked around the room. The walls were a soft blue, with a dresser against the wall. He placed his bag on the floor, pulling out a book before shoving it under the bed. The bed itself was the closest to the window, covered in a large grey quilt with two pillows and looked comfortable enough. As Shinsou looked out he spotted that he was at the fire exit. ' _How convinient_ ' he thought to himself. As he sat on the bed, he cracked the book open flipping to where he last left off.

As he began to read he heard footsteps coming towards the room. Two boys who looked to both be at around the ages of 14 and 13 came in, chatting. They paused upon noticing Hitoshi and stared at him. The teen ignored them and continued to read. The two whispered between themselves and snickered, looking back at Hitoshi. The taller of the two suddenly spoke up. "You're the new placement?" Hitoshi, without looking up, nodded. "What's your name?" He looked up. "Hitoshi." The taller of the two with blonde hair spoke again. "Im Max," he pointed at the curly haired brunette boy, "This is Hiro". Hitoshi bowed his head in greeting, then turned back to his book. "You don't talk much, huh?." He ignored them. The two made their way to the bunk bed, sitting on the lower bed together whispering. Sometimes they'd stop and stare at Hitoshi,then start laughing again. Hitoshi rolled his eyes slightly, reading his book. Around 5 minutes later a female voice called out, sounding slightly shrill. "Dinner's ready! Wash up and come eat!" He closed his book and shoved it under one of the pillows. As he got up he was suddenly shoved onto the floor by Max. As the two boys walked out, Hitoshi stood, confusion visible on his face. ' _What the hell?_ ' Shaking his head he went to go eat.

After dinner, the purple haired boy sat on his bed, bag in front of him. Having already finished getting ready for bed, he looked through the bag. He finally pulled out what he was looking for, two small bottle of pills. He opened one of them, which read 'Melatonin', swallowing one of the tablets, and he examine the other counting how many there were left. ' _Gonna have to get a refill soon, i'm almost out.'_ He sighed, putting the pill bottles back and zipped up the bag, shoving it back under the bed. Slipping under the covers he let out a soft sigh and curled up, hoping he could actually get some sleep. As the other boys settled into their own beds, Shinsou laid in the bed, staring out the window at the city. ' _God i just hope this place isn't so bad_


	2. Hitoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week settling in, we get to see what living with the Yukimuras is like for Toshi, as well as an introduction to another character.

It had been a week since he was placed with the Yukimuras. It wasn't the worst, but it also wasn't the best. The couple had put him to work after he had settled in on his first day. Cleaning, laundry, helping with cooking, and more. Apparently all new placements would have to do this. The Yukimuras were.. strict to say the least. Whenever he wasn't out or at school, Ms Yukimura would have a new chore or errand for him to do. Something about earning your place or whatever. There was also one other kid in the house. Her name was Saki. Hitoshi hadn't interacted much with her, only rarely seeing her around the house. At least it was better than the two annoyances who had made it their personal mission to be as irritating as possible and get Hitoshi in as much trouble as possible. Blaming messes on him, trying to goad him into retaliating, even messing with his things sometimes. 

They were even worse at school, since they had their entourage with them. An entourage that consisted of this huge guy that seemed to only have a singular brain cell that moves around the screen like a DVD screensaver and this tall and lanky dude that looked like he was already grown, with a beard and everything. Usually Hitoshi was successful at avoiding them, but the four liked to corner him sometimes. Luckily with it being summer, he didn't have to worry about that.

The purple haired boy sighed as he made his way down the alleyway, body aching. He was definitely gonna have bruises. As he turned the corner he heard a soft mewl and froze, immediately looking around. Out of his peripherals he spotted it. A small grey kitten. He crouched reaching out a hand and cooed when it came near. “Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?” It looked to only be about 3-4 weeks old. Hitoshi smiled as he pet the kitten, feeling it start to purr. “I should get you to a shelter. They could help you more than i could right now.” Suddenly the kitten stopped purring as it looked down the alleyway. The grey kitten hissed, its hackles raised, with all the fur on it's little body standing on end. Hitoshi looked at it, confused, when he heard a snarl. 

He looked behind himself and tensed. There at the end of the alley was an enormous black dog. From where it stood, it looked to be the size of a lion or tiger, or maybe even bigger. It's fur was the darkest black he'd ever seen and its eyes seemed to glow a bright bright red. It's snout was open in a snarl, showing off sharp teeth that would definitely hurt. The hairs on his arms stood, his brain screaming at him to ‘ _run run **run run and don't look back**_ ’ but his body was frozen. It took the kitten letting out another hiss to break him from out of his stupor. He quickly gathered the kitten in his arms and bolted, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

As he ran he didn't dare look behind him, knowing if he did he would regret it. He turned a corner, panting as he ran faster. ‘ _God, this.. is why.. i dont like dogs_.’ Hitoshi ran, dodging trash cans and boxes. The kitten had a death grip on the boy’s purple hoodie, its fur still stood on end. He dared a look behind him and paled, seeing the dog starting to catch up. ‘ _Oh god, uh, think Hitoshi think!_ ’ He booked it down another alley, before spotting a fire escape he could climb on. He tightened his grip on the kitten with one hand and took a running jump, grabbing onto the rung of the ladder. The boy scrambled his way up frantically until he reached the platform. The beast of a dog barked and snarled at him, it's menacing eyes trained on him. He took a shuddering breath and picked himself up, continuing to climb. He eventually reached the roof. With a sigh he took a seat and pried the kitten off of his sweater. It soon calmed down, starting to purr again. He smiled, chuckling softly. “Looks like we're stuck up here for a bit huh?” He murmured, looking at the animal fondly. He checked his watch and let out a sigh. ‘ _They're gonna get mad. Im not gonna make it back in time._ ’ 

After about half and hour, he stood, looking around the roof. He made his way to the edge and peeked down at the alley. ‘ _Damn it it's still there._ ’ The dog was pacing around, almost as if waiting for him to come back down. He backed away and kept looking. ‘ _I think i can jump there…_ ’ he stared at a small gap between the roof he was on and the next. He took a deep breath, grabbing the kitten, who had been watching him curiously, and tucked it into his hoodie. He secured his bag to his back and took a running start. “Holy shit.” He landed, legs slightly quivering. He took a deep breath to calm himself and prepared to jump to the next roof. Like this, he made his way towards one of the main streets. Checking the coast was clear, he made his way down a fire escape and dropped down onto the ground. He made his way to the animal shelter and dropped off the kitten, asking them to take care of it. After, the boy made his way back to his foster home. 

| - |

Upon arriving he was greeted by Mr Yukimura, anger barely concealed on his face. “Why are you so late?” “I got held up with something.” The man ran his hand over his face. “This is the third time this week! You're on thin ice boy.”, admonished the man, his hand gripping Hitoshi's arm. He nodded, eyes on the floor. Once the man let him go he went to his room, dropping off his bag. “Hitoshi, come help me with dinner!” The boy sighed, walking to the kitchen and rolling up his sleeves. “Cut these vegetables for me and then start making the soup as well.” “Yes maam.” As Hitoshi worked his mind wandered back to what happened in the alley with that dog. Now that he thought about it, it didn't even look like a dog. It had been almost wolf-like which was odd. He suppressed a shudder as he remembered what it looked like. He was serving the food on the table when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Yukimura answered it. Hitoshi heard him chatting with someone for a bit before the door closed. Soon the man reappeared from the hall with a small girl in tow. “Meet our newest placement, Eri.” 

She looked to be about six or seven, with long silver hair and bright red eyes. She only had a small backpack with her, a worn cat plushy clenched tight in her hands. She looked so nervous and small, eyes darting around the room until they landed on Hitoshi. She stared at him for a bit before Ms Yukimura came over and took Eri by the hand, leading her down the hall towards the rooms. “C’mon sweetie, let me show you where you’ll be staying and then we can go over the rules, okay? She looked over her shoulder at Hitoshi. “Make a plate for her.” Once the two disappeared from sight Hitoshi went to the kitchen, serving dinner for the girl. She had looked so shaken, yet resigned, kind of like how he had been at her age. As he finished and set the plate down on the table, the two came back and all of them sat to eat. 

Hitoshi sighed as he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Eri had seemed so.. terrified, almost as if expecting for things to go terribly wrong. To be fair he was like that sometimes as well, but she was so young. He sighed as he shifted, turning towards the window. He watched as cars drove by, listening to the soft snoring coming from Max. Soon he fell into a fitful sleep. 

He was awoken by Ms Yukimura violently shaking him. He looked at her groggily, eyes half open. He spotted Eri standing by her, looking just as tired, clutching the edge of her shirt. “Get up and go make breakfast while i get ready. She's going to help you.” As the woman walked out, he got up and stretched. He blinked, getting the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. “C’mon, lets go” he spoke softly, gesturing for her to follow. As they arrived in the kitchen Hitoshi immediately started to brew coffee and pull out things he needed. Eri only stood in the corner, staring at him. Hitoshi worked in silence, feeling her eyes on him. “What are you just standing around for! I told you to help, not dawdle around like a baby!” shrieked Ms Yukimura, dressed in a blouse and pencil skirt. Hitoshi watched as Eri flinched, grip tightening further on her shirt. She was shaking. ‘ _Shit…_ ’ He took a deep breath. “I'm sorry maam, i told her to just stay put for now since i can handle it.” “I gave her to you so you can put her to use! God you can't do anything right.” Hitoshi said nothing, looking at the floor. The woman tsked, turning away and heading back down the hall. Only once she had left did he look up, about to turn to continue cooking when he heard the softest whimper. He immediately looked at Eri who had tears streaming down her face as she stood stock still, knuckles white from her grip, breath labored. Upon seeing her, something sparked in Hitoshi. A protective instinct of sorts. The purple haired boi immediately crouched in front of eri and spoke in a hushed tone. “Hey, hey, Eri can you look at me?” The shivering girl looked at him, eyes glassy. “Can i touch you?” She hesitated for a second before nodding once. Hitoshi grabbed her hands, placing one on his chest, cradling the other. Her hand immediately grasped the fabric of his shirt. “Follow my breathing okay?” He took deep breaths, watching her. Soon she started to follow along, calming down. Once she was breathing normally, he moved to get up, but was stopped by Eri’s hold tightening. He looked at her and her wide red eyes and sighed, wondering when he'd gotten so soft and scooped her up in his arms. He grabbed a paper towel, wetting it a little and wiped the girls tears gently. ‘ _Shes not letting go anytime soon._ ’ He adjusted her and went back to the stove continuing to cook. In a comfortable silence Hitoshi worked. “Eri, next time you feel like that do what i did d try to calm your breathing, if you cant find me and i’ll help okay?” He murmured to the girl, not looking at her as he felt his ears turn red. “Only if you want to of course.” It was silent for a bit before a small “Okay” rang out. He nodded. “Im gonna put you down now okay? When i do, another paper towel for me please.” He felt her nod against his shoulder and shifted, putting her down. Hearing the pitter patter of her feet he turned back to the stove, then felt a tap. He grabbed the towel, then directed Eri to grab one of the large plates. The two once again working in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy eri's hereeee  
> Toshi is so so soft here bro im- i lowkey teared up lol
> 
> thank you for reading! please stay safe during these tajes and remember to take care of yourself!!


	3. Eri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! Sorry it took so long, i have been fervently studying for finals and doing college app stuff, but ill be free from this torture by the end of the week! (thank g o d) and ill have a new chp up soon since ill be on break!

Eri clutched her plushy close with her hand, the other still in her social workers grip. Tugged along, Eri looked around the building wondering exactly who she'd be staying with this time. Soon the two came to a door. The social worker let go of her hand, knocking on the door. The door was opened by a tall man, who smiled upon seeing the two. The two adults started talking as Eri stood there, looking down at her shoes. A hand on her shoulder made her flinch slightly, looking up. The man smiled at her, looking kind, but Eri felt scared. The man ushered her inside, directing her to come with him to meet everyone else. She followed. 

The room was spacious, with a large dining table on one side and a couch and loveseat on the other. Looking around at the other people Eri first spotted the other girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, then two boys that looked to be about her age near the couch all watching something on the TV. By the table she spotted another boy. He looked tired and had soft purple hair, with purple eyes to match. From the looks of it he had just finished setting the table. The man, ‘Mr Yukimura’ supplied her brain, introduced her. She spotted the other boys look at her, a mischievous look in the blonde one's eyes. ‘Uh oh’ she thought already knowing they were gonna be trouble. A woman came out of the kitchen, probably Mr Yukimura’s wife. She took her by the hand, much like her social worker did, and tugged her down the hall. 

They arrived at a room. Two beds were pushed against opposite walls. One was covered in purple and pink sheets, with many soft pillows. It reminded Eri of a princess's bed. The other was generic looking. White sheets and a singular pillow. It looked like a hospital bed. “That's your bed honey, the other is Saki’s.” said the woman, pointing at the white bed. “Put your things down first and then i’ll go over the rules we have here, okay?” Eri gave the tiniest nod, going over and taking off her bag. She placed it on the bed, unzipping it. She put her cat plushy, Snow, inside carefully. ‘Dont wanna lose her..’ the plushy was old. She'd had it since she was small. It was worn and faded, but Eri refused to give it up and took great care of it. Zipping the bag back up she placed it at the foot of the bed, turning back to Ms Yukimura.

After the woman had talked for what felt like an hour (but was more like 5 minutes), Eri was taken back to the main room to eat dinner. Everyone was so loud. She had stayed quiet, only watching their interactions. Soon dinner was finished, and Eri was once more whisked away by the lady. She just hoped that they didn't hit her. 

| - |

Eri sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. “Come on, get up.” She blinked, looking at Ms. Yukimura. “Hurry up.” She slipped out of the bed, walking behind her. They walked into the boys room. The lady shook the purple haired boy awake. He somehow looked even more tired than yesterday. His eyebags looked like bruises. “Wake up Hitoshi!” She shook him again. Eri watched, clutching the end of her shirt. “Get up and go make breakfast while i get ready. She's going to help you.” Eri watched as the boy, Hitoshi, got up, looking almost dead on his feet. She followed after him into the kitchen, where he immediately got to work on cooking. She looked around, examining the room. A few minutes had passed when Ms. Yukimura came into the kitchen. Soon the lady was screaming, making her flinch. It reminded Eri of one of her previous caretakers who'd scream at her whenever they felt like it. But it also reminded her of the big scary man she had spent a year with. He was obsessed with being clean and wore face masks constantly. He didn't hit her, but he had a short temper and made her do all of these tasks around the house. As her thoughts ran wild, she heard Hitoshi placate the raging woman and felt her breath start to shorten, eyes pricking with tears. ‘Oh no, oh no’ she thought as she trembled.

Suddenly she hears Hitoshi speaking to her. She faintly recalls giving him a nod when he grabs her hands, helping to calm her down. After several minutes Eri’s breath is calmer, but she still trembles, shaken up. The boy makes a move to get up, but Eri latches on, not wanting the nice boy to leave. He picks her up, cradling her close. He cleaned her face up and spoke, telling her to look for him should this happen again. ‘ _He’s so nice…_ ’ “Okay” she spoke, the first words she'd said arriving to this new home. Soon he set her down, directing her in how she could help, the two working in a comforting and easy silence.

| - |

It was loud. That was the most prominent thing Eri took away from the past 6 days in her new home. The other 2 boys, Max and Hiro were always trying to mess with her, and Saki ignored her all the time so she'd stuck with Hitoshi mostly. She had technically been forced onto him, but he didn't seem to mind. He picked her up from school, took her with him when he had to go grocery shopping. It was fun going to the market. There were so many things to look at when she went the first time. 

“What’s this say?” “Its says melon.” Eri stared at the sign for a second, the words on it a jumble of letters, but if she focused like her therapist had told her, she could kind of see the word melon on it. Nodding to herself, then turned back to Hitoshi. “Can we get apples?” At the purple haired boys nod Eri cheered softly, making her way over to the apples to help Hitoshi pick them out. After grabbing the apples, the pair made their way to the next sections. Eri watched as Hitoshi decided between two meats when she stopped something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and spotted a man staring at her and Toshi. He had dark brown hair and what looked like horns? sprouting from his head. She stared at him for a second then turned back to Hitoshi to point it out. “There's a man with horns looking at us…” She saw Hitoshi’s eyes widen, on alert as he looked around for a second. “I don't see anyone Eri.” Eri turned to point but the man was gone. Vanished. Just like that. Eri paused, rubbing at her eyes. “Huh? Wh- But he was just there..” Hitoshi looked around once more. “You gotta believe me, there was a man over there and he was staring at us!” Hitoshi didn't say anything. “Let's get out of here.” Hitoshi picked Eri up, briskly walking to the registers. 

After paying for their items, the two foster siblings made their way back to the apartment. While walking Eri accidentally bumped into a lady. “Oh are you alright hun?” Eri nodded, picking up the bag she had been carrying. “Sorry about that maam” Hitoshi apologized, rubbed the back of his neck. “No worries, just be careful! Would want anything to happen to a sweet looking girl like her” Eri stood next to Hitoshi, looking at the lady. She was tall and slender. The thing that stuck out most to the young girl were her large earrings and long nails. Hitoshi took Eri’s hand, glancing at her to make sure she was okay, which made a warm feeling nestle in her chest. He apologized again, bowing slightly then started walking again. The woman stood there a few more seconds, a smile on her face. “It's no problem! Take care of your sister” she said, waving. 

| - |

Walking into the apartment Eri was greeted by the sounds of yelling and laughter. ‘The two boys are probably playing..’ she thought, walking down into the kitchen after Hitoshi. “You wanna go with them?” said Hitoshi, gesturing to the rambunctious kids in the living room. Eri shook her head. “Wanna stay here with you Toshi..” she rummaged through the bags, helping to put things away, oblivious to the way she left the purple haired boy frozen, his ears a soft pink. “O-okay” Rubbing the back of his neck, a habit Eri noticed he did a lot. The two worked in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Once they finished, the two made their way to the living room, Eri taking a quick detour to go grab her coloring book and crayons from her bag. Hitoshi sat on the couch, reading his book and ignoring the two boys. Eri laid on the floor next to the boy, flipping through her book to find the perfect picture to color. “What are you doing?” The silver haired girl looked up, seeing one of the boys, Max she thinks, towering over her. “Coloring..” she mumbled, looking back down. “Lemme see!” The book was snatched up from under her hands. “Hey!” Max snickered, holding the book up high so she couldn't reach “Give it back!” Eri reached up trying to grab it back. “Wow so many pretty pictures!! Kinda wanna take one for myself.” Max’s eyes lit up with a smug and mischievous glint. “Stop! Gimme it!” said Eri, feeling frustrated tears build up. “Awww, are ya gonna cry?” The boy cackled, still holding the book out of reach as Eri swiped at it. “Yo, give it back to her.” “Oh? What are you gonna do about it?” Eri sniffled as he turned to look at Hitoshi. “Should i tell Ms. Yukimura about what happened to her flowers then?” The blonde haired boy froze, eyes wide in alarm. The boy then glared harshly at Hitoshi. Hitoshi only stared at Max with a deadpan look. The two boys stared at each other, until Max looked away, grumbling. He dropped the book and stalked away, going back over to where Hiro was. Eri quickly snatched up the book, clutching it tightly to her chest. She quickly gathered the rest of her things, sitting down on the couch next to Hitoshi. “Thank you” she spoke softly, looking at the purple haired boy. Hitoshi looked at her, a faint grin on his face. “It's no problem Eri”

| - |

A few days later, the Yukimura couple had taken Saki, Max, and Hiro out to the movies. Hitoshi had declined going, so the couple decided that Eri should stay too. Eri played quietly in the living room, her coloring books spread out across the floor. She hummed to herself quietly as she colored in a picture of a puppy. Hitoshi was napping in his room. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled. The silver haired girl paused in her coloring and got up, making her way to the kitchen. She opened one of the bottom cabinets, rummaging through the various items. As she looked through she suddenly remembered that they had recently bought apples. She got up from where she kneeled, making a beeline to Hitoshi's room. 

She quietly opened the door, peeking inside. The girl spotted Hitoshi on the bed, wrapped up in his blanket. She made her way over to the sleeping boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't budge. She tapped him again, harder this time, but he stayed asleep. ‘ _He's probably real tired, should let him sleep. But m’ hungry.._ ’ Eri but her lip, debating with herself. She looked at the clock, then back at Hitoshi. “Hitoshi.” she said, tapping him again. The purple boy grumbled, shifting. “Hitoshi!” She shook him this time. No dice. Pouting, she crawled up onto the bed sitting on the boy's chest. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. “Toshiiii! Wake upp!!” The boy's eyes opened, focusing on her. “Wha-” “I’m hungry. Can you cut some apples?” He sat up, Eri slipped down into his lap. Eri watched as he rubbed his eyes, checking the time. She grabbed his shirt, tugging. “M hungry Toshi.” His eyes snapped to her, face slightly pink. “Uh..” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, i'll go make you something. Anything you want?” “Apples.” His arms came up and wrapped around her waist, hoisted her down to the floor. She watched as he untangled himself from his blanket and got up stretching. Eri grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the room and towards the kitchen. 

Once they entered, the purple haired boy hoisted her up onto the counter and pulled out an apple, carefully cutting it into slices. Eri watched as he worked silently before piping up with a question. “It’s okay if I call you Toshi?” He paused, glancing at her then back at his hands. “Yeah, i don't mind.” She nodded, spotting the tips of Hitoshi's ears turning red. She hummed as she watched him finish up. Hitoshi had turned and grabbed a small plate for the apples when there was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time for an eri pov!!  
> though we will be back to Toshi pov next chapter!  
> sorry for any mistakes, i didnt have time to beta this


	4. Hitoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things are gonna get tough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes i love furthering the plot hehe

Hitoshi looked in the direction of the front door. Glancing at Eri, who was also looking towards the door, he quickly cleaned up the kitchen and plated the apples, handing them to the girl. He had picked her up and placed her on the ground when there was another knock. He silently made his way to the door, looking into the peephole. He froze. It was the lady from a few days ago. The one they bumped into. The woman knocked again. “Hello? Is this the Yukimura residence?” She said, leaning in to look at the peephole. Hitoshi turned, feeling a tug on his shirt. Eri looked up at him, tilting her head in a questioning gesture. He held a finger up to his lips, which she copied, grabbing onto Hitoshi's hand. The boy looked out the peephole again and examined the woman. They were basically the same person, maybe were the same person. The woman checked her watch, then looked around the hall. “I know you're in there. Open up hun.” she said, tone a sickly sweet, almost like honey. The hairs on the back of his neck stood stiff. Eri's grip tightened, worry coming off of the girl in waves. Hitoshi quietly picked her up, holding her to his body tightly to offer some sort of comfort. He took another peek.

She was still there. He could see her just standing there, a twistedly cordial smile on her face. “I won't ask again, open up Hitoshi.” He flinched at hearing his name, squeezing Eri closer to himself. Stealthily he made his way back into the main room of the house, his hands slightly shaking as thoughts burst through his head at 100 miles an hour. ‘ _What does she want? Why is she here? How does she know my name? How does she know we were even here? How does she know my name?!_ ’ His thoughts came to a stop when he heard a fist pounding on the door. “I'm losing my patience Hitoshi. Open the door.” He gulped, glancing at Eri. The poor girl was trembling, wide red eyes looking in the direction of the front door. “Hitoshi, Eri, don't be difficult. I just want to talk to the both of you. So be a dear and come open the door hun.” The sweet tone felt like ice down Hitoshi's back, making his shiver a bit. The door rattled, the door knob twisting as the woman tried to open the door. Hitoshi retreated to his room, closing the door behind him and locking it. He leaned against it, looking down at Eri. He stroked her head, whispering “It's okay Eri, we're gonna be okay. Just gotta stay quiet okay? I’ll keep us safe.” He placed his ear to the door, listening to see if she was still there. But it was silent. 

Hitoshi took a deep breath, cracking the door open carefully. The boy made his way towards the front door, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. Eri followed behind him, clutching the back of his shirt. The two came to a stop at the entryway, listening with bated breath for any indication that the lady was still there. Just as Hitoshi was about to turn back to Eri she spoke again, making the purple haired boy freeze, breath caught in his throat. “Looks like your guardians will be arriving soon. I’ll be back later, maybe then you won't be so stubborn, hm?” Hitoshi gulped, wide eyes locked on the door, staying silent. ‘ _Shit_.’ The boy felt his heart in his throat, his hands shaking a little as he ran a hand through his hair, thoughts racing and adrenaline spiking at the woman's words.

After a few minutes, Hitoshi turned to Eri who looked as shell shocked as he felt. He took a shuddering breath and picked up the girl, going to his room. Plopping down on his bed he ran his hands through the girls silver locks, hoping it would calm not only her but himself as well. Once the two calmed down, Eri pulled away a little to look at Hitoshi. “What are we gunna do?” Hitoshi took a deep breath, thinking of what to say. “I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. Don't worry.” Eri nodded leaning back into Hitoshi's chest, still looking worried. Hitoshi felt so out of depth. ‘ _Fuck. What the fuck do I do?_ _How do I explain to the Yukimura’s that someone was, is, probably stalking me and Eri and had been creepily outside the apartment threatening to be let in? They’ll think I'm either crazy or that I'm trying to mess with them and that is not an outcome I want_ ’ His mind was scrambled, unable to fully focus on making a plan. He soon heard the jingle of keys, followed by the door opening. The apartment was filled with chatter as the Yukimuras and other kids finally arrived. “Hitoshi! Eri! Come clean this mess!”, yelled out Ms. Yukimura. Hitoshi took a steadying breath and adjusted his hold on Eri. The two made their way out of the room and to the main room. “Why is the house such a mess? Is this the thanks we get for taking you in!?” “Im sorry ma'am. Eri had been taking a nap and had a nightmare. It won't happen again.” The woman tsked, looking down at Hitoshi and the girl that clung onto him. “It better not.” Hitoshi bowed his head, quickly cleaning up Eri's things that were still strewed about. He glared at Max and Sam who snickered, and felt the urge to smack them when he noticed that some of the crayons were broken, undoubtedly their doing. He quickly made his way to Eri's room, walking past Saki who was coming out. 

As he stepped into the room he let out a sigh, placing the things on the bed. Taking a seat, he let pull away and sit on the bed herself. The boy gave her a reassuring smile, or at least what he thought was one, and grabbed her bag, slipping the books and crayons inside. “Are we gunna tell them?” asked Eri. Hitoshi rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I don't think so. There's no way they’ll believe it so..” Eri nodded looking down at her bed sheets. Hitoshi ruffled her hair, making her look at him. “Hey, don't worry okay? I told you that I'd keep us safe and I will. I promise.” “Pinky promise?” Eri held up her pinky finger. Hitoshi smiled, linking his own with hers. The little girl smiled. 

| - |

It had been a few days. No sign of the woman. Still no definite plan. He'd spent most of the time wondering what he should do. He had even tried to bring it up with Mr and Ms Yukimura and like he had told Eri, was brushed off with a “stop making things up” and muttered words of “kids and their overactive imaginations”. Eri had also been jumpy lately, flinching and immediately seeking out Hitoshi if there was a knock at the door. The boy sighed as he stared out his bedside window, the city starting to wake as well. The apartment was silent, which was a given considering the hour. The sun would rise soon, so technically Hitoshi should be getting up as well, but his sleepless night made his body feel heavy and difficult to move. Soon enough though, he mustered up the strength to heave himself up and out of the shared room and to the bathroom.

He quickly washed up, hearing shuffling from the other bedroom. He hurried his way into the kitchen, pulling out a pan to start breakfast. 10 minutes later, a door opened and both of Hitoshi’s guardians walked into the main room,discussing something in hushed whispers.The conversation soon got heated, harsh whispers being heard from where Hitoshi stood. After a few seconds Ms Yukimura came into the kitchen and spoke. “We are taking Saki and the twins out today. I need you two to stay here and clean things up, this place is a mess.” Hitoshi nodded his head once, a soft “Yes ma'am” leaving his lips. She smirked then walked back out. With a barely audible sigh, Hitoshi immediately started making a mental list of things to do

| - |

About two hours later, Hitoshi had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and main room. Eri had been tidying up her own shared room to the best of her ability. The boy let out a sigh as he let himself rest on the couch for a bit. ‘ _Okay.. all that's left to do now is the other rooms and bathroom._ ’ He got up and made his way down the hall pausing to check on how Eri was doing. Once in his shared room he quickly tidied up his side of the room, and picked up all of the clothes strewn around, putting them in the hamper. As he arranged things on the lone desk on the corner of the room he heard Eri call out for him. "Yeah Eri? What is it?” he walked into her room and spotted her trying to lift a large box. "Help.” Hitoshi chuckled, grabbing it, then looking at Eri. "Where do i put it?” “It goes in the closet, i think.” Nodding, Hitoshi quickly places the box in there. “Alright, you almost done here?” The silver haired girl nodded. Hitoshi smiled, patting her on the head. He returned to his room to continue cleaning when he heard a voice somewhere in the apartment.

The boy froze upon hearing the voice. It sounded like it came from the main room. _But it was just the two of them at home_.

Hitoshi slowly crept down the hall, staying as quiet as possible. Eri stood in the doorway to her room, barely peeking out. He motioned at her to stay, peeking into the main room. There was no one there. Then he heard the voice again, this time being able to distinguish what it was saying. “The others will have to bow down to me once I kill the two children of Hades. To think I was able to find them before a satyr got to them...” It sounded like that lady. ‘ _What does she mean by children of Hades? Satyrs??_ ’ Hitoshi had learned of Greek mythology in school before, but hadn’t paid much attention. Even still he remembered enough of it to recall hearing about Hades before. He filed her words away to analyze later, when there wasn't a threat within like 6 feet of him. ‘ _What do I do? I mean, she is in this apartment, and she came by here before.. Fuck, uhm._ ’ As he stood there with his brow furrowed, he tried to think of what to do. ‘ _We gotta go. Eri wont be safe here. I promised her._ ’ Looking back into the room he finally saw who had been speaking. It was her, as he had suspected. But she looked.. different. Kinda scaley and green, with slit pupils. 

Slowly and carefully so as to not alert the… person? thing? in the main room, Hitoshi made his way to Eri and ushered her in. Whispering quietly to her, he said, “Pack your things quickly, we gotta go.” Eri looked frightened out of her mind, but nodded and started packing nonetheless. Most of her things were still in her bag, much like Hitoshi’s were, but she also slid in a few newer coloring books and clothes she had gotten while here. They froze upon hearing a racket and more hissed words. ' _Oh shit_ ’ This prompted Hitoshi to help the girl finish. Once she was finished, Hitoshi grabbed the bag and hoisted Eri up into his arms. Quietly he crossed the hall into his room, flinching upon hearing the racket that was being made in the kitchen as the thing in the house searched for them. He placed Eri on his bed, then closed the door to his room, locking it and pulling the desk in front of it. “I know you two are in here!!” More crashes. Hitoshi shuddered and quickly gathered what little things he had out. Pulling out his bag he quickly crammed his things inside, smiling at Eri as reassuringly as possible. He reached over his bed and yanked on the window, thanking whatever deity that existed that it wasn't bolted down or stuck. Quickly shoving it open all the way he shoved both their bags onto the fire escape. The door knob rattled before a fist pounded on the wood. “Open up brats!” Eyes quickly darting the boy made sure that everything was packed up before ushering Eri out the window, there was a grunt and a bang as the woman rammed herself against the door, trying to get it open. Scrambling out the window, Hitoshi quickly pulled on his bag. “Put yours on too Eri. We gotta run okay?” The little girl steeled herself and pulled on her own backpack, hands slightly trembling. Just as she did the door busted open and the woman stood in the doorway. Somehow, she looked just like the type of creature Hitoshi had seen all those years ago back at Ms Janice’s home. A loud hiss rang out as the snake woman? darted forward and tried to grab Eri. 

With reflexes he hadn't known he possessed, he quickly slammed the window down on the woman's arm, causing her to yell. Grabbing Eri's hand he quickly started running down the fire escape, adrenaline rushing through his veins. As they reached the bottom, Hitoshi forced the ladder down motioning at Eri to wait a second. As he jumped down he heard a scream, his blood turning to ice. The woman was feet away from Eri. “Eri!!” The girl turned to look at Hitoshi, eyes glassy. Holding out his arms he yelled, “JUMP!” Eri glanced back at the woman, who had slowed down, nail- no, clawtipped hand reaching out. Looking back at Hitoshi, the girl squeezed her eyes shut and with a shriek, jumped down. 

The boy caught her, holding her close as they both trembled. “Why you little-” Glancing at the monstrous woman that stood atop the fire escape, Hitoshi quickly turned and ran. He didn't look back. If he did it would just make him falter. Eri sobbed in his arms, clutching onto him tightly. As he ran he comforted her, ignoring the looks he got from the people he brushed past. His sole focus was getting somewhere safe. What a sight it must have been for those people. 

| - |

After what felt like hours, Hitoshi finally stopped running. He ducked into an alleyway, panting. Looking around, he made sure they hadn't been followed. He placed Eri on the ground, wiping her face. ‘ _Okay. We're okay. Just gotta.._ ’ He took a deep breath to calm himself, then tugged off his bag, placing it down and opening it. He quickly grabbed the first hoodie on top and pulled it on, pulling the hood on to hide his hair. “I think I have a beanie here…” Rummaging a bit more he let out a small aha! and pulled out a grey beanie. Zipping up the bag he motioned Eri over. “Gotta make sure they can’t spot us and with our crazy hair that’s already pretty easy.” Eri giggled softly at that as Hitoshi tied her hair with a top bun, then put the hat on top. He also grabbed her own sweater from inside her bag, helping her put it on. The boy pulled his bag on, smoothing out the wrinkles in his hoodie and fixing the hood. With a deep breath, he took Eri's hand and the two walked out of the alley and onto the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said it was gonna get worse :')  
> also to my readers or well,,, really anyone thats in america right now, please stay safe!  
> god 2021 is already not goin well...  
> also i apologize if anyone seems OOC in this. at this point this is entirely self indulgent lol

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment, kudos, etc if you want  
> it gives me the validation that i lack lmaoo
> 
> a n y ways i hope you enjoyed!  
> my twitter is @borhansjun is you wanna go scream at me there lol  
> crossposted on wattpad  here 


End file.
